My Everlasting
by VampGurl82
Summary: Bella and Edward's happily ever after doesn't work out the way they planned. Lies and drama soon begin to tear the Cullen's and the wolves apart when everyone falls for the wrong person.
1. Chapter 1

**KABAM! here is it, the new one: Enjoy! **

*** Nessie ***

I don't believe in love. I used to once, but now I know better. You think your in love once, only to wake up years down the road when your daughter is all grown up and your marriage has failed. It's only then when you realize that there is no such thing as love.

Friendship love, maybe. But not romantic. Romance is one of those short term happiness type deals. That's why the secret goal of me, Renesmee Cullen, is to never be weakened by the concept of love. Because if I ever did, I would _so_ regret it.

* * *

><p>"Just leave me alone!" My mom sobbed in the next room, trying to keep her voice down now that we lived in the main house. It was the first night, and it already wasn't going so well.<p>

I set the last of the clothes I was able to salvage inside the dresser. Our house was destroyed earlier today because my dad went on a bit of a rampage. And let me tell you, that was a sight to see. The perfect Edward destroying a nice gift from his family? _Unheard of!_

I put my hands on my hips and looked around the spacious room. Pretty nice, except for the color, that is. My new third floor room was painted white, something I would need to take care of. I was thinking purple and black might be a good choice. Very vampire, if you ask me.

"Bella, please-" My dad whispered, trying to calm her down because he was probably embarrassed. It wouldn't work though, because no conversation was ever private around here. You match a nosey family with super sensitive hearing and you're basically screwed.

"Please, just leave me alone." She made another failed attempt to whisper. I was starting to think it was a mistake to pick a room right down the hall from Mr. I-am-always-right and Mrs. My-happily-ever-after-was-ruined.

The door slammed, and my father stomped down the hall, much to loud for a vampire. I knew I shouldn't have, but I took this opportunity to talk to my dad about my "punishment". Normally I wouldn't have took such a large risk, but I would die in here after being grounded one more day!

"Dad, wait!"

He turned around, looking pretty pissed.

"Since we're in a new house, does that still mean-"

"Yes, you are still grounded, Renesmee."

"But Dad, it's summer!"

"No buts." And with that sad, pathetic argument behind us, he turned and went down the stairs.

I swear, I couldn't wait until I could move out of this place. Sure, I loved my family, but I wanted to live my own life. There are so many better things I could be doing that grounding me seemed completely useless. Oh, and not to mention the _reason_ I was grounded! All it was was one little prank gone bad, nothing to be so upset about. I mean after all, I am only four!

So the lesson I learned this week was to never die a vampire's hair, because it won't come out. Uncle Emmett and I put some green die in Dad's shampoo, and now it's apparently going to be impossible to get the "natural bronze" back. Since the green would be permanent he had to buy some stuff to die it back, but he claims it'll never be the same. What a baby.

I sulked back to my own room and slammed the door, just for dramatic effect.

Two hours later, I was still in my room watching reruns of shows on my laptop.

"Really, Ness? Teen Wolf?"

I jumped off my bed and stumbled backward. Even though that was my favorite voice in the world, it still scared the crap out of me. "Jacob! Don't do that!" I tried to whisper so my family wouldn't hear, but I knew it was a lost cause.

"What? Scale the side of the house for you? Jesus, Nessie, why the hell is your room on the third floor?" He was leaning through the window, probably standing on a branch below him.

"Well," I tossed my hair over my shoulders and sat back on the bed. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Well that explains why you're being such a terrible host! Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked innocently. I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

"Oh, my bad, _Mr._ Black. Won't you come in?"

"Certainly, Ma'am." He swung himself through the window and pulled me off the bed into a crushing hug.

"Um, Jake!" I gasped.

"What?" He didn't let go, he just hugged harder.

"Can't. Breathe!"

He let go, sending me flopping back on the bed. "Sorry, Ness. I can't help it that I'm buff."

"Hah! Whatever!" I smirked. Teasing Jacob was probably one of my favorite things to do.

"What?" He faked a hurt look, "Should I remind you of the time we arm wrestled?"

I grinned. "You mean how I let you win?"

"Hardly."

He sat on the bed with me and pulled me close to him. There was nothing romantic about it, it was just always that way with Jacob. He was my best friend, and I had the kind of love for him that I could trust.

I leaned up against his shoulder as he pulled my laptop back. "So what's this crap you were watching?"

"It's not crap!"

* * *

><p>*** Jacob ***<p>

When I opened my eyes, it wasn't dark anymore. The clock on the nightstand said 7:05. Nessie was curled up against me, still asleep. I slowly got up from the bed so I didn't disturb her, kissed her on the cheek, and jumped out the window.

The only thing going through my mind was a stream of curse words. I was supposed to be on shift with Leah an hour ago.

I phased and ran to meet her.

_It's about time you showed up. _

_Sorry, I was...busy. _I tried to hide where I was in my mind.

_Yeah, were you with your vampire? _She thought bitterly.

_She's not a vampire! _

_Might as well be. It's disgusting how you spend so much time with her. _

_She's my imprint, Leah! I love her. _

I felt some emotion coming from Leah, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. _She's only four years old. _

_She looks like a teenager! _

_So? She's pretty short if you ask me. _

_Leah, what are you trying to say here? _If I was in human form, I would've sighed. She probably thought she had a stupid crush on me or something.

_You should've picked a better imprint. _

_I'm not even going to respond to that. _

_You just did. _

_I hate you. _

_Whatever. I'll go south. _She turned to run, but before she did she thought, _And take a bath. You smell awful. _

**review? please? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Bella ***

I wish vampires could sleep. I'm very jealous of my daughter right now, who is sleeping upstairs without a care in the world. I guess she hasn't figured out what an escape sleep can be for the hopeless sometimes. Yeah, that's right. I just labeled myself as hopeless.

It might not be me, exactly, but Edward and I. Our marriage. Our love. Whatever.

It all started when he told me where he'd really been when he left me stranded in Forks a few years ago. He went to visit the Denali's and he tried to fall in love with Tanya. Again. Okay, well, _tried_ is an understatement. I guess he succeeded because he stayed there a pretty little while. And now, I'm left here wondering why he even left her in the first place. I'm guessing that it was my humanity. I was more agreeable, easily persuaded... _dazzled _by him.

He told me shortly after we got rid of the Volturi, and my vampire memory won't let me forget that night. How could I ever trust him again when he says that I'm the only one for him? And then he told me that I basically did the same thing with Jacob. That was what ticked me off. He left me and I can't even try to heal myself? It's not like I left him for _someone else_.

And now it's even worse. We fight about everything. I don't need sleep, yet I'm more tired than I had ever been as a human. Which is why I'm here, in Carlisle's office at three AM, waiting for Jacob.

Carlisle has been trying lately to create an antidote to a vampire bite for the wolves. That way, if they ever get bitten, they will survive. I think it's a great idea, but Carlisle is having some trouble. He works almost all day trying to perfect the mixture, only to fail again. Yet he doesn't give up because he cares about everyone. Even wolves.

Edward knocked on the already open door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm going hunting." He looked at me pointedly. "Bella, do you want to come?"

"No. Thanks." I said shortly, not even bothering to look at him.

"God." He muttered before slamming the door shut.

"You two..." Carlisle began softly before I cut him off.

"Don't worry, things will get better." I lied.

"Yes." He shuffled papers on his desk and refused to meet my eyes.

There was a long silence before Jacob entered the room quietly. "Jeez! For people who don't sleep, this place sure is quiet!" He said loudly, with a smile on his face of course.

"Jake, Nessie is sleeping right down the hall."

"Oops." He grinned and plopped down in the chair right beside Carlisle. He was so happy nowadays. It seemed so innocent. I've never seen him this happy before. Yet for some reason, I felt uneasy about it. Nessie was growing up, and I betted they would start dating or something soon.

I looked at the tan and muscular boy that loved my daughter.

It was weird to see how things turned out.

It was weird to see that he loved someone else.

I mean, I knew he loved Nessie but I never really thought about it before...

"Bells, are you okay? You look kind of scared or something." He joked as Carlisle stuck a need into his arm to draw the blood he needed to work on the antidote with.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said, attempting to laugh it off.

"What? You can suck people's blood but you can't handle a needle?"

"Shut up, Jacob." I folded my arms across my chest, suddenly wondering why I came here at all.

"You sound like your daughter." He smirked at me. "So Doc, how's the antidote coming?"

"Well, it's coming along I suppose. There's just something I can't quite figure out..."

Jacob frowned. "Anything else we can do?"

In spite of everything, I smiled. I always did when I saw how the relationship between the vampires and wolves had changed so much.

"No, I think we are okay for now. Thank you though..." Carlisle trailed off while he scribbled some notes on a piece of paper.

Jacob shrugged. "See ya later!"

Instead of letting him leave though, I followed him to the front door. It seemed that we were alone on the first floor.

"Bella," He whispered, "How are you, really? Are you, ya know, _okay_?"

"Yeah," I swallowed a lump in my throat, suddenly feeling compelled to lie. "I'm fine." I bit my lip.

"Bella, you don't have to lie." He was serious now, the boy I saw upstairs was gone.

"I don't know, Jacob. I just.." I shook my head sadly.

He stood there for a second before he hugged me. I buried my face in his shoulder and remembered the times we used to have together back when everything was okay. I felt safer all of the sudden, and I didn't want him to let go. I felt like I was loosing everything.

He did let go though, and I tried not to show any disappointment. He looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I should get going.. I got a shift." He he said quietly.

"Okay." I whispered, dying to tell him not to leave. It was like something snapped inside me just then, and I longed for what used to be.

He turned around to leave, but then he turned back. My heart lifted. "Hey, when is Ed gonna let Nessie off the hook?"

It dropped again. "Tomorrow."

He gave a small smile. "Cool." The boy was back. "See you later, Bells. I hope... Um, it works out."

"Thanks." I said sadly.

* * *

><p>*** Leah ***<p>

Seth literally had to drag me out of bed this morning.

I wasn't going to bother putting on my makeup or anything, but I couldn't resist. I knew I would regret it when I saw him..

Someone really needed to slap me in the face. After all, i couldn't keep doing this. Getting hung up on people who were taken was inexcusable. But here I was, doing it again. It was like Sam and Emily all over again.

"Leah, let's go!" Seth whined like a five year old. "We're just going to a stupid baby shower, you don't need to be all fancy!"

"Seth, you will never understand." I groaned at me little brother, who was dressed in his usual shorts and a ratty T-shirt. "You look horrible!"

"So do you! What's that you're wearing?" He faked a disgusted look.

"It's a skirt, dumbass!" I looked down at my outfit, barely recognizing myself. I was usually in baggy old shorts in case I had to phase, but today I wasn't one of the guys. Maybe today he would notice that I can be girly, just like his-

"Don't be mean, Leah. I was just teasing you. Now let's go!"

I couldn't believe Emily's baby shower was already here. It seemed like only yesterday that he'd turned the pack over to Jacob after the little crossbreed was born and decided to stop phasing and have a family with Emily.

I was honestly happy for them. Emily and I were cool now, and she was really nice. She forgave me for everything right away.

When we got there, Emily was busy saying hi to everyone, so I went and sat at one of the pink covered tables by Quil, Claire and Embry. "Hey."

"Leah! You're wearing girl's clothes!"

"Shut the hell up." I snapped, scanning the room for a certain someone. Aside from the pack, I really didn't know many of the people here.

"But seriously, dude! You look so... like a girl!"

"I swear to God Embry, if you don't-"

"Hey guys." A pleasantly familiar voice said.

I whirled around to see Jacob and...her.

"Hi Jacob.." I tried not to look too mad, but I couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice when I said, "And hi Nessie. What a pleasant surprise.."

She frowned and sat down at the table. She looked as gorgeous as usual, because _she_ could have long hair because _she_ didn't need to turn into a stupid wolf!

"I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She said in that stupid singsong voice of hers. "How is everyone?" Oh please, like she actually cared.

"How are we?" Quil sighed dramatically. "Well for one thing, all this pink is going to make my eyes bleed. It's disgusting!"

Seven year old Claire smacked his arm. "I think it's pretty!"

"Aren't these things supposed to be for girls, anyway?" Jacob yawned. I wondered if he was on shift last night or if..

"I don't know, it looks like Seth is having a lot of fun." Embry said. We all looked over to see Seth "ooing" and "aahing" over Emily's gifts.

"Why do I get the feeling that Seth is going to imprint on a guy?" Quil joked.

I reached across the table and slapped him at the same time a wonderful idea popped into my brain. I drew my hand a bit to the left and knocked a glass of red juice all over the vampire girl's pretty white shirt. "Oops, sorry Nessie."

**Sooooo... you guys should review this... :) **


	3. Chapter 3

*** Nessie ***

As Jacob handed me one of his sweatshirts, a tingle ran through my arm when our fingers brushed together. I almost sighed aloud; not a stupid girlie crush sigh, but a sigh of annoyance. This wasn't supposed to be happening to me, yet it was, despite my various promises that I wouldn't get wrapped up in dating and all this useless nonsense.

And it's all Jacob's fault. If he hadn't kissed me on the cheek the other day before he left my room, then none of this would've ever happened. If he had made sure I was all the way asleep, then I wouldn't have gotten a swarm of butterflies in my stomach or wondered all day what it would have felt like on the lips.

I was turning into a stupid love-crazed teenager! What is the world coming to?

"Thanks." I said, pulling it over my head. I could care less about the stain, but he made an offer I couldn't refuse. Don't ask me why, but I've always liked borrowing his clothes.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile. We were planning on spending my first day of summer freedom at the beach. However, when we got to the front door, we discovered that the uncontrollable sky of Forks decided to gift us with a downpour.

"Joy." I sighed. It's not like a was expecting a cloudless sky and a bright shining sun, but still. Maybe I would ask someone in my family if we could go to Florida or something this year. Even going out at night woulf be better than constant rain. Plus, It might do Mom and Dad some good if we gave them the house to themselves for the weekend.

"Well, we could watch a scary movie?" Jake suggested with a grin. I loved scary movies, but they scared the crap out me. Yep, that's right, I lived in a house full of vampires and I can't take a simple low-budget Hollywood horror film.

"Are you just saying that because you like seeing me dive over the couch in fear?"

"Duh, that's the best part. Besides, I think I have something you'll like." He popped something in the DVD player and tossed me the case. It was Paranormal Activity Two. Vampires? Fine. Muderers? Okay. But ghosts...no.

"Jake, no! This movie is so...stupid." I said, as he turned off all the lights in the house just to freak me out.

"You're just saying that because you're scared." He said, plopping down on the couch. I hesitantly sat down next to him, careful not to get too close just in case I might do something stupid.

* * *

><p>A little over halfway through the movie, I left my shelter of blankets and slowly walked down the dark hallway towards the bathroom cursing the two sodas I drank. When I got back, Jacob was nowhere to be found. I quickly skipped into the kitchen, hoping to find him, but coming up empty.<p>

"Jacob?" I called. My voice rang through the quiet house, with only the low mumble of the voices from the movie in the background to keep me company. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." I stubbornly turned on the kitchen lights and sat at the table, planning to wait until Jacob was done with his stupid prank.

But after ten minutes, I started to bite my nails. What if something actually happened to him?

As soon as I got up from my nice safe chair, the power went out with a short_ pop_. Now, not even the movie was there to break the silence.

I tiptoed back down the hallway toward Jacob's room, praying he was in there. "Jacob, where are you?" But there was nobody in there.

"Jacob, come on, this is not funny." I called, trying to sound bored.

Then I heard a crash. I ran to the kitchen, but obviously, there was nothing there.

"Jacob Black, if you don't come out here right now-" I started, but then I heard a door slam. I ran back to the hallway and stood there shaking with fear.

I waited a few seconds of quiet, but there was nothing. "Jacob." I whispered, starting to feel paranoid.

"AAHHH!" Jacob screamed, jumping out of the hall closet and grabbing me around the waist. My heart nearly stopped as a shiver ran down my spine. I jumped eighty feet in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs, either trying to get away or beat the crap out of him. I really wasn't sure.

"Jacob! I hate you!" I scrambled for the living room to get my phone and leave.

"Nessie, wait! I'm sorry, I was just trying to have some fun!" He was still laughing his butt off when he snatched my phone before I could grab it with my shaking hands. "Don't go, please." He managed to say without cracking up, but he was still grinning. Ugh, boys.

"Give that to me, you, you.. meanie!" I tried to glare at him, but I looked away and tried to hide my blushes. The scariness was now being replaced my extreme embarrassment.

"Meanie? Is that the best you can do?" He slowly walked around the coffee table, hiding the phone behind his back.

Deciding to take him by surprise for once, I lunged toward him, causing him to trip over backwards over the lamp cord and fall on his back. And since there happened to be nothing for me to crash into anymore, I fell right on top of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist so I didn't fall off and hit my head on the coffee table, and when I lifted my giggling face up, our noses were touching.

Not remembering our awkward position, we stayed there breathing heavily for a second. "I am so mad at you right now." I breathed.

"No you aren't." He smiled a small smile.

"Ugh. I know." I huffed, still not pulling back. Then, not really sure how it came to this, he leaned forward and I closed my eyes and-

"What's going on in here?" The house was immediately lit back up, and Jacob's dad wheeled into the living room, looking very shocked.

I jumped off Jacob so fast I bet it was a blur, and within two seconds we were standing all the way across the room from each other.

"Uh, dad. Hey." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking embarrassed for once in his life. If my face wasn't so red, I would have made fun of him.

"Keep the lights on." Billy Black rolled his eyes and wheeled back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>*** Edward ***<p>

I knew who it was before I opened the door. I would have hesitated, but I could I could read how upset she was from her mind. And lately, I've had too much of poeple being upset. Bella was upset all the time, and I didn't know how to fix her.

"Tanya, what brings you down here?" I asked gently, avoiding just bluntly asking 'what's the matter?'

"Edward," She met my eyes and paused for a second before continuing, "I know I should have called, but-" She stopped and shook her head. "It was an impulse decision."

"No, come in, you know you're always welcome here." I held open the door for her, and she walked in slowly, looking around.

"Thank you. I'm sure you can already know, but my sister's decided to give up the vegetarian diet."

"Mhmm." I nodded, having seen it coming a few years ago but not willing to upset Tanya even more.

"I don't know. I couldn't take living with them when they.." She shook her head again, exasperated. "And if I lived alone, I feared that the Volturi might want to send me more invitations.."

"Tanya!" Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle same down the steps to greet our new guest. Alice gave her a sweet hug like she did with everyone else. "I wasn't sure if you would really come!"

She shrugged and smiled, "Well, here I am. I feel kind of guilty for just showing up, but you guys are family."

I put a hand on her shoulder as Carlisle said, "You're welcome to stay as long as you want. We have plenty of rooms."

* * *

><p>*** Bella ***<p>

I looked down from the balcony and saw everyone happily greeting Tanya like a sister. I wondered if any one else knew where Edward had been during those few months. Surely Alice would...

The front door opened just then, and Renesmee walked in looking slightly disheveled. I heard Jacob's motorcycle rumble outside, and a strange feeling washed through me. I felt so old, like all the fun times were over.

"Oh, Renesmee! You have grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were a little girl!"

She shrugged and smiled sweetly, certainly not knowing why Tanya coming would be bad. I folded my arms across my chest as Nessie said, "It's great to see you! Are Kate and the others here, too?"

They all stood there talking happily, even though Tanya's coven just fell apart. I sighed softly. I've never felt more out of place. I missed my old life when I avoided Charlie and went to see Jacob when Edward was hunting. As ashamed as I was to admit it, I couldn't help but wonder if I made the right choice..

"Hey, Bella!" Tanya called up, being the first one to notice me.

I quickly walked down the steps and hugged her with a smile plastered to my pale face. "How nice to see you again!"

**Okay I know the Tanya part was short but don't worry, there's more to come even though the story is mostly centered around Nessie and Jake. Please review! (: **


End file.
